priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Crew-Sing! Friend-Ship♡
|Kanji = Crew-Sing! Friend-Ship♡|Romaji = Crew-Sing! Friend-Ship♡|Artist = Himika Akaneya Miyu Kubota Yu Serizawa Saki Yamakita Yuki Wakai Azuki Shibuya Yui Makino Yui Watanabe Asami Sanada Mitsuki Taiga Chinatsu Akasaki Azusa Sato Minami Tanaka Nichiki Omori Nanami Yamashita Arisa Date Yō Taichi Yuina Yamada Madoka Asahina Seiichirou Yamashita Reiou Tsuchida Tatsuyuki Kobayashi|Released = September 11th, 2019|Genre = J-Pop|Insert Singer = Laala Manaka Mirei Minami Sophie Hojo Shion Todo Dorothy West Leona West Aroma Kurosu Mikan Shiratama Gaaruru Hibiki Shikyoin Faruru Fuwari Midorikaze Non Manaka Chiri Tsukikawa Pepper Taiyou Yui Yumekawa Nino Nijiiro Michiru Kouda Shuuka Hanazono Shougo Yumekawa Koyoi Takase Asahi Mitaka|singalbum-image = File:Promise! Rhythm! Paradise! Album Cover.png|singalbum-imagewidth = 300px|Album = Promise! Rhythm! Paradise!|Tracklist = 1. Go! Go! Gorgeous! 2. Charismatic GIRL☆Yeah! (NonSugar) 3. Ha Cha Me Cha Telepathy 4. Secret! Ratatouille 5. Reserve・The・Reverse! 6. Star☆A・La・Carte 7. Liar is the Beginning of Tomorrow 8. Make Money・Make Dream 9. Pure・Heart・Calendar 10. Divine Song! ~Gaarmage Tourism~ 11. Spicy♪ Hot＊Cake!!! 12. Crew-Sing! Friend-Ship♡}} '''Crew-Sing! Friend-Ship♡ '''is a unit song sung by PRI-Crew Friends, a unit consisting of most of the singing characters. It was released on September 11th, 2019. Performers * PRI-Crew Friends Lyrics Full Version Romaji= Hiroi sekai wa matteru nda, atarashī tabi wo Puripara・kurūjingu・nebārando! Kokoro kara, anata ni Bon Voyage! Let's Cruise!! Friend-Ship!! (Yō sorō!) Let's Cruise!! Friend-Ship!! (Yō sorō!) Let's Cruise!! Friend-Ship!! (Yō sorō!) Friend-Ship Tour!! Sora wa aoi! Umi mo aoi! Dakara kana, doko made datte tsuzuiteru mitai Kōkai shinai kōkai wo shiyō! Itsudatte owari wa tsugi no hajimarida mon! Ho o hatte kureru (Dear My Friend!) Kaji o kitte kureru (Dear My Friend!) Tomodachi to issho ni utattara Crew-Sing! Friend-Ship♡ Doko e datte kitto ikeru yo! Sora no kanata, umi no mukō, shiranai sekai e Yūjō tte fune no Crew ni naru aikotoba wa ne Puromisu! Rizumu! Paradaisu! Chikattanara Anata ni Bon Voyage! Let's Cruise!! Friend-Ship!! (Yō sorō!) Let's Cruise!! Friend-Ship!! (Yō sorō!) Let's Cruise!! Friend-Ship!! (Yō sorō!) Friend-Ship Tour!! Kōkishin wa tomerarenai yo Puripashifikku ōshan koete, motto saki e! Hariatte kureru (Dear My Friend!) Omoikitte kureru (Dear My Friend!) Hoshi no yō ni michibīte kureta yo ne! Crew-Sing! Friend-Ship♡ Dare datte mi~nna tomodachi! Utau omoi odoru kodō shinjite kizandara Yūjō tte fune no chiketto wo matte oide yo Mā rui chikyū wo isshū suru nda Watashitachi to paki rō yo Bon Voyage! "Puromisu! Yūjō wo shinjite" Puromisu "Rizumu! Kizande" & Rizumu "Paradaisu! Motomete" Paradaisu... Puripara! "Raibu suru koto wo koko ni chikaimasu!" Crew-Sing! Friend-Ship♡ Doko e datte kitto ikeru yo! Sora no kanata, umi no mukō, shiranai sekai e Yūjō tte fune no Crew ni naru aikotoba wa ne Puromisu! Rizumu! Paradaisu! Chikattanara tomodachi dayo! Issho ni ikō Bon Voyage! Let's Cruise!! Friend-Ship!! (Yō sorō!) Let's Cruise!! Friend-Ship!! (Yō sorō!) Let's Cruise!! Friend-Ship!! (Yō sorō!) Friend-Ship Tour!! Let's Cruise!! Friend-Ship!! (Yō sorō!) Let's Cruise!! Friend-Ship!! (Yō sorō!) Let's Cruise!! Friend-Ship!! (Yō sorō!) Friend-Ship Tour!! |-| Kanji= 広い世界は待ってるんだ、新しい旅を プリパラ・クルージング・ネバーランド！ 心から、あなたに Bon Voyage！ Let's Cruise！！Friend-Ship！！（ヨーソロー！） Let's Cruise！！Friend-Ship！！（ヨーソロー！） Let's Cruise！！Friend-Ship！！（ヨーソロー！） Friend-Ship Tour！！ 空は青い！ 海も青い！ だからかな、どこまでだって続いてるみたい 後悔しない航海をしよう！ いつだって終わりは次の始まりだもん！ 帆を張ってくれる（Dear My Friend！） 舵を切ってくれる（Dear My Friend！） トモダチと一緒に歌ったら！ Crew-Sing！ Friend-Ship♡ どこへだってきっといけるよ！ 空のかなた、海のむこう、知らない世界へ 友情って船のCrewになる合言葉はね プロミス！リズム！パラダイス！誓ったなら あなたに Bon Voyage！ Let's Cruise！！Friend-Ship！！（ヨーソロー！） Let's Cruise！！Friend-Ship！！（ヨーソロー！） Let's Cruise！！Friend-Ship！！（ヨーソロー！） Friend-Ship Tour！！ 好奇心は止められないよ プリパシフィックオーシャン超えて、もっと先へ！ 張り合ってくれる（Dear My Friend！） 思い切ってくれる（Dear My Friend！） 星のように導いてくれたよね！ Crew-Sing！ Friend-Ship♡ だれだってみ〜んなトモダチ！ 歌う想い 踊る鼓動 信じて刻んだら 友情って船のチケットを待っておいでよ まあるい地球を一周するんだ わたしたちとパキろうよ Bon Voyage！ 「プロミス！友情を信じて」プロミス 「リズム！刻んで」 & リズム 「パラダイス！求めて」 パラダイス... プリパラ！ 「ライブすることをここに誓います！」 Crew-Sing！ Friend-Ship♡ どこへだってきっといけるよ！ 空のかなた、海のむこう、知らない世界へ 友情って船のCrewになる合言葉はね プロミス！リズム！パラダイス！ 誓ったなら トモダチだよ！ 一緒にいこう Bon Voyage！ Let's Cruise！！Friend-Ship！！（ヨーソロー！） Let's Cruise！！Friend-Ship！！（ヨーソロー！） Let's Cruise！！Friend-Ship！！（ヨーソロー！） Friend-Ship Tour！！ Let's Cruise！！Friend-Ship！！（ヨーソロー！） Let's Cruise！！Friend-Ship！！（ヨーソロー！） Let's Cruise！！Friend-Ship！！（ヨーソロー！） Friend-Ship Tour！！ |-| English= There's a big world waiting out there for a brand new journey to start PriPara・Cruising・Neverland! Sincerely, to you, Bon Voyage! Let's Cruise!! Friend-Ship!! (Let's do it!) Let's Cruise!! Friend-Ship!! (Let's do it!) Let's Cruise!! Friend-Ship!! (Let's do it!) Friend-Ship Tour!! The sky is blue! The ocean's blue too! That's why it seems infinite Let's go and sail without any regrets! The end always marks the next start! Our sail will stretch (Dear My Friend!) And the wheel will turn (Dear My Friend!) If you sing along with friends! Crew-Sing! Friend-Ship♡ You can go anywhere you want! Beyond the skies, beyond the seas, into an unknown world "Friendship" is the secret word for becoming a ship Crew Promise! Rhythm! Paradise! If you swear this, then to you, Bon Voyage! Let's Cruise!! Friend-Ship!! (Let's do it!) Let's Cruise!! Friend-Ship!! (Let's do it!) Let's Cruise!! Friend-Ship!! (Let's do it!) Friend-Ship Tour!! Curiosity cannot be stopped! Beyond the Pri-Pacific Ocean, let's go even further We'll compete with each other (Dear My Friend!) And take risks (Dear My Friend!) These guide us like the stars Crew-Sing! Friend-Ship♡ Anyone and everyone's a friend! Believe in singing your thoughts and dancing heartbeat, and it will be etched in you Please wait for the "Friendship" ship ticket Or take a trip around the Earth With a snap, let's go, Bon Voyage! "Promise! Believe in friendship." Promise "Rhythm! Carved in our hearts" & Rhythm "Paradise! Our goal." Paradise... PriPara! "Here, we swear to stand on stage as one!" Crew-Sing! Friend-Ship♡ You can go anywhere you want! Beyond the skies, beyond the seas, into an unknown world "Friendship" is the secret word for becoming a ship Crew Promise! Rhythm! Paradise! If you swear this, then we're friends! Let's go together, Bon Voyage! Let's Cruise!! Friend-Ship!! (Let's do it!) Let's Cruise!! Friend-Ship!! (Let's do it!) Let's Cruise!! Friend-Ship!! (Let's do it!) Friend-Ship Tour!! Let's Cruise!! Friend-Ship!! (Let's do it!) Let's Cruise!! Friend-Ship!! (Let's do it!) Let's Cruise!! Friend-Ship!! (Let's do it!) Friend-Ship Tour!! Audio Trivia * "Crew-Sing" is a pun for "Cruising" while "Friend-Ship" is a pun for "Friendship". Gallery Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Unit Song Category:Songs sung by Laala Category:Songs sung by Mirei Category:Songs sung by Sophie Category:Songs sung by Shion Category:Songs sung by Dorothy Category:Songs sung by Leona Category:Songs sung by Aroma Category:Songs sung by Mikan Category:Songs sung by Gaaruru Category:Songs sung by Hibiki Category:Songs sung by Fuwari Category:Songs sung by Faruru Category:Songs sung by Non Category:Songs sung by Chiri Category:Songs sung by Pepper Category:Songs sung by Yui Category:Songs sung by Nino Category:Songs sung by Michiru Category:Songs sung by Shuuka Category:Songs sung by Shougo Category:Songs sung by Asahi Category:Songs sung by Koyoi Category:Songs sung by PRI-Crew Friends Category:Songs sung by SoLaMi Smile Category:Songs sung by Dressing Pafé Category:Songs sung by SoLaMi Dressing Category:Songs sung by Gaarumageddon Category:Songs sung by Tricolore Category:Songs sung by NonSugar Category:Songs sung by MY☆DREAM Category:Songs sung by WITH